Heart of Fire
by Skyemerald
Summary: Kind of sequel to Desert Rose, explained inside. Rubbish at summaries. Not sure where its going,so be warned for basically anything. OC's used all the time. Sky starts College to follow her idol,getting more than she bargined for.
1. Starting Point

**Heart of Fire - Starting point**

_**Author's note: This is set after my first Fanfic: Desert Rose College Days. In a way, this is a rewrite since I didn't really like the way that Desert Rose went. However, there are some points in this Fanfic that may not make sense since I haven't written the ending to Desert Rose so I'll explain them here:**_

_**Rose is the current Champion of the Elite four, with Drake as the Dragon-type member. Snow is a Gym leader, and Raven works with her. **_

_**You do not need to read Desert Rose to understand this story - infact I don't really advise it. Everything other than the endings of the characters which don't even exist in that story isn't needed to understand this one.**_

_**Right time to get the normal parts done. **_

_**For this intire story, unless stated otherwise:**_

_**I do not (sadly =( ) own Pokemon. If I did, I swear the cartoon would be a lot different. **_

_**I do own my OC's. I kinda like them, might even draw them up someday. Who knows?**_

"Hey,you heard about the new girl?"

"No...I didn't even know there was one entering the school this year."

"Yeah, they say she's trying to follow in Rose's footsteps. Y'know, league champion...who isn't trying that, anyway?"

"Not another one...well, we'll see how well she holds out within the first few weeks. She'll probably break within the first day, not everyone can keep up with our standard of training."

And so on, and on, and on. Rumours were the only thing I was greeted with when I entered on my first day. Idea's of how I'm going to break under pressure, how I'm not strong enough for this. And to be honest, it worries me. After all, I have an awful lot to live up to.

My name is Sky. Sky Hackett. I've lived in the Johjo region for most of my life, near Goldenrod. I started my training at the age of ten, hoping to become a sucessful breeder. The old couple who live on the outskirts of the city were quite willing to take me on; and there I spent six years of my life. Cleaning, feeding, getting to know the in's and out's of breeding. For the first few years, I truely enjoyed it - I got to work with Pokemon I wouldn't normally see. I got to know the emotional side, the relaxed side of some Pokemon that most trainer's would never be able to draw out of the Pokemon during their travels. But eventually, I began to hate it. Jealousy took over - I wanted to be out there, in the REAL world, battling and living life how they wanted to - not confined to the small breeding house. So on my sixteenth birthday, I asked to leave and start my adventure. The old couple agreed, paying for my starting kit; a tent, blanket, some pokefood, human food, drinks, pokeballs, and even my pokedex. So off I went, into the great unknown, to search for a Pokemon to call my own.

A year later, and I'm here. Apparently, this place is the toughest school for training. Some kids join at the age of fourteen, staying on until their early twenties to get the pass they want. Any pass here though can instantly get you into a gym as a trainee under a gym leader. Some passes can even give you the right to be a gym leader. I entered purely for the experience. Rose, after all, is my idol, and she entered a college at around my age. To have a bond with my Pokemon as she does with her's would be amazing.

People here, however, don't seem very friendly. It's the first day back after the summer break and all I get are rumours. Nobody comes to say hi, nobody tries to help me find my way. Only stares, and laughs behind my back.

Maybe it's to do with how I look. I'll be honest, I'm a bit of a metalhead. I took to thrash metal like a Seaking to swimming. Due to that, I follow my own style - I usually wear a midnight black corset and flared blue jeans. Long black boots that come up to my knees - no heels though. Can't stand to walk in them. I have three bands that I wear per wrist - two near seemless silver metal bands on my left, three of the same on my right. The third band on my left is made of leather and it was given to me by my father before I became a breeder, so it means a lot to me. I'm a bit short; my hair which falls down to the middle of my back is kind of red/black/whatever shade it feels like being on the day; I'm not thin or fat either and I have a big enough chest to keep most boys staring for a while. I wear my headphones constantly - a pair of black skullcandy - around my neck, or on my ears. I also have my pokeball belt - which is black and silver - with three silver pokeballs on it. Yeah, I bought custom pokeballs - they cost quite a bit too, but its worth it. And those three are my best friends, so they deserve the best.

...Or maybe they're just staring and laughing because I'm new. And to be honest I don't have a clue what I've set myself up for.


	2. Chapter 1 Learning the Ropes

**Chapter 1: Learning the Ropes**

**Sky's POV**

My first class of the day - Endurance training. I stood in a field full of mud, water, and God knows whatever else amoungst a group of twenty trainers watching a big burly man wearing no top and a pair of torn jeans running along the endurance course - tunnels, ditches filled with water, low fences, high fences, barbed wire - until he came to a stop infront of us. Everyone in the class bowed; I followed suit.

"Goodmorning class! I hope you all had a good rest during your holidays cause your gonna need it today!" The man spoke with a very strong accent, but not one I could place. It almost sounded Scottish, but I'm not sure. "For those newbies who don't know, my name is Mr Mach, and I am your endurance teacher for the year. And this beautiful course will be your hell for this term onwards." He grinned, his dark blue eyes glinting in the early morning light. It gave him a sadistic look. I also noted he had no hair. "Now class, chose your partner and chose them well! You'll be spending the next term, if not your life with them!"

The choice for me was easy. I reached to a pokeball and released my Houndoom. The rest of the class turned and laughed slightly, before turning away. I growled quietly under my breath at their response. How dare they!

"Ah, a Houndoom I see. Did you not read the memo? Most Pokemon used at this school come from the Honenn or Sinnoh regions." Mr Mach stated. "Of course its not a rule, but most people listen to it.." I just smiled in return, looking down at my Houndoom.

For my fourth birthday, I was given an egg by my parents. They had planned to get me a Pichu egg - since Pichu's are easy to look after, small, and not exactly dangerous. However, a mix up with the eggs at the daycare caused me to be given a different egg. My parents, not being breeders, didn't know the difference so allowed me to spend three months looking after the egg, bonding with it as I attempted to get it to hatch. When it finally did hatch, much to my parent's suprise, a Houndour pup was born. They wanted to take it back to the daycare - I wouldn't let them. Eventually they gave in, allowing me to keep him.

"So,what are you going to call him?"

"What is he, Daddy?"

"He's a Houndour. A dark and fire type that originates from the Johto region."

"Then I wanna name him Darkness!"

"Errm, I'm not sure that actually counts as a name..."

But named Darkness he was. Eventually, I shortened it to Dark. We would spend every day together, running around and playing. He would sleep on my bed at night. He would even come to infant's school with me. When I became a breeder at the age of ten, he would run around and pull buckets of food for me, help me round up the Pokemon, everything. We are truely inseperable.

He evolved into Houndoom the day I decided to leave for my journey. I could tell by his body language, the growls and the angry faces that he was bored of the breeder lifestyle. That was one of the reasons I left - to keep him happy, as well as myself.

"Anyway class!" Mr Mach's voice brought me out of the memory. "I want you to do a lap of the course, and I'll record your time. Go go go!" With a groan, the class began to run, their pokemon by their side. I followed, running with the group but trying not to overtake - after all, I don't want to get lost on the course. It was then that I began to understand the choices of the others in the class.

A kid with a Swellow seemed to be finding it easy - whenever he came to a point that would usually take a long time to get over he'd hold his hand's up, and his Swellow would grab him by his hands and swing him over. Another, with a Swampert, would use his pokemon as a bridge. Other's however were having as much trouble as me - a girl with a Manetric was finding it hard to get over one of the high fences in her skirt; a guy with a Blaziken couldn't get it to go across the water filled ditches. I didn't have that much trouble - Darkness was quite happy to run at my side with grace that was unmatched by any others. Sadly, I wasn't anywhere near as graceful - although I didn't fall over, and at least I was still pretty quick round the track.

By the time I got to the finish, I was knackered. I bent down, putting my hands on my knees and panted heavily. When I finally looked up, a boy with midnight black hair and emerald eyes was looking down at me.

"Not a bad run..from someone from Johto." He grinned, holding out his hand. "M'names Wolf. I'm guessing your the new girl?" I stood up, still panting slightly, and shook his hand.

"Yeah...my names Sky. Nice to meet you."

"Nice name. And nice Houndoom by the way. Never seen one before." He turned and looked down at Darkness, holding out his hand. Dark sniffed at it, then licked it - his normal way of telling me I can keep someone. I laughed slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, don't worry... its an in joke with me and Dark." I smiled at him. "So, Wolf, how long have you been in this school?" I looked him up and down as I finished the sentence. Other than being covered in mud, he didn't look too bad - black t-shirt that clings to his chest, a pair of jeans, a green pokeball belt. His hair is longer than normal too - coming down to his shoulders, with an emo fringe brushed back from his face. His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Hmm, about two years now? My whole family has come here, it's sorta tradition, y'know?" He suddenly turned round, staring at something I couldn't see. Finally, it came into view - a female Absol with snow white fur and a charcoal black face. Her white fur was splattered in mud,though. "Oh, and this is Razor, my Absol. My brother named her when she hatched, and he was only three at the time, bless. He just took the first word from the only attack he thought she could learn - Razor Wind. Ah well, it was better than Batman, which was what we were expecting..." I supressed a giggle at that. Razor stared up at me with big, emerald eyes. "She's a beauty though - my parent's are dark type fanatics so both me and my brother were given a dark type as our first Pokemon. Originally, she was going to be my Bro's, which is why he named her, but because her eyes are the same colour as mine my parent's decided she'd bond better with me." He reached down and gently stroked her head, gaining a purr from her.

"Oi, you two! Stop yer yappin', and get back on the course!" I heard Mach shout to us. With a groan, we both began running again.

"So!" I looked over to Wolf as I heard him shout. "How about we...meet up at break? I can..show you to your...next lesson!" He managed to shout to me inbetween breaths. I just gave him a thumbs up in return, still running. After all, I didn't want to get left behind!

After two more hours of running around like a complete idiot, break started. Wolf explained to me the basics of the school timetable.

"Most days we have endurance first lesson. This goes on for about three hours, then we get two hours break in order to clean up, get something to eat, and prepare for next lesson. After that, we have battle tactics for an hour, then a slot to practice battling that usually goes on for around an hour. Last lesson of the day is caring for your Pokemon, and that usually goes on for another hour. Its a long day, but its worth it in the end. After this term they'll assess us, and if we pass with a high enough grade we can chose our subjects for the rest of the year. They always start with this first term since these subjects are the base of all others." He stopped for a moment, thinking. We both sat in one of the gym changing rooms - this one being an area for you to clean up your pokemon. We'd both already taken a shower and got changed before meeting eachother here - I was wearing an identical outfit to earlier minus the mud; Wolf wore a black t-shirt with a white line drawing of an absol on and a pair of jeans. He sat on a bench, brushing the mud out of Razor's fur with a gentle touch that I wasn't expecting. I was doing the same to Darkness.

"So..right now, we're in break time?" He nodded at my question, then went back to concentrating on cleaning up his Absol.

"Yeah. In about half an hour, we'll meet up with my friends - they all have different lessons to us, and their's only end at eleven. After all, our day starts at eight and ends at four." He quickly added the last part, incase I didn't know. I just smiled, finishing up on Dark's coat and starting to polish the bones on his ribs. He growled in pleasure, a smile on his face. Wolf laughed at that, looking up at me. "So, what dorm are you in?"

"Dorm?"

"Wait... ah, fuck, we'll have to go to the front office. You stay on site at this school - yeah,you can leave, but our bedrooms are here. You might need to share with someone, though. I'll see if you can get in with Jake, Blade and I. I know we're all male and stuff, but they've never complained before. Seren used to stay in our room, till she met Aqua..." Wolf trailed off, suddenly looking down. Razor made a strange whining noise - I'm guessing she was trying to comfort him. Finally, his face came back up - his eyes looked dull, the smile on his face fake. "It doesn't matter. When we go down to the office, we'll get you some translators too. All pupils get them free, so you may aswell make the most of it."

When we left the changing rooms, I finally got to see the school properly. The massive building complex, made completly out of a strange white brick, seemed to stand out from the slightly grey, cloudy sky. It spread across what was once an open plain like a strange spider - one big tower in the middle, with eight smaller towers at different intervals to the side. Bridges made of one long path then surronded by glass connected the main building to each tower. It completly took up what would be a normal sized field - the boarders being the start of a forest that surronds it. I gasped at the sight.

"Guessing you didn't see the school when you came in this morning? Went straight to the field, hmm?" Wolf said, turning and looking at me. "Y'see each tower? Each one has a different perpose. One side, those four towers on the left? Yeah, those, they're the dorms. One for just girls, one for just boys, one is mixed, and the other..." He went quiet, thinking. "The other has been closed for quite a while. Nobody knows for certain why anymore, but the rumour goes that one of the pupils, a ghost type trainer, was murdered there. When they went to remove her body to give her a proper funeral, the ghosts fought back, so her body still rests in the building." He smiled slightly. "Of course, this could just be a story set up to stop us from exploring. Some kids have gone in, for kicks and giggles. Every single one of them has come out alive, but they never explain what they saw. I think its a rule that they set before they go in. But you never know. Anyway," He turned to look at the right side of the complex. "Each one of the towers on the right side are for subjects. The first tower is set up for breeding skills, the second for battling skills, the third for healing skills, and the fourth for gym skills. If you ever want to become a gym leader, the fourth tower is the place to go. Then, the center building - the top floor is where the teacher's live. We're not allowed up there. The floors below it, we're not sure of, but most think its storage. The ground floor is where the school hall, cafe and office is. That's where we're going now."

The woman at the desk - this old lady with long, greying hair and a raspy voice - agreed with everything Wolf said. She signed me up to join their room in the dorms without any hastle, and gave me a translator - a small earring in the shape of a pokeball. I placed it on my ear, and walked out, looking around in awe. This place is just soo big!

_"I wonder what Spark would think of this..."_ I glanced down at Darkness. It took me a moment to realise that it was him talking - its the first time I've ever been able to understand him. Wolf laughed at the look on my face.

"Ah, don't worry! You'll get used to it eventually!" He still giggled, even as he spoke. "Oh oh look! Over there!" I turned my gaze towards where he was pointing. I didn't really see what was going on - as I turned, a Mightyena seemed to be running towards me, tackling me to the floor as soon as it got close enough.

_"Who's this?" _The Pokemon sniffed me, then licked my face gently. _"Jake! Jake! It's a good person!"_

I blinked, looking confused at the Pokemon. Dark was howling with laughter, Wolf grinning like a mad man. The Mightyena cocked its head, its dark brown eyes staring into mine. _"I don't see what's so funny guys. Really, look!" _

"Fang, get off her!" A deepish voice shouted. The voice didn't sound angry, more playful infact. Fang, the Mightyena, jumped off of me, grumbling while she did so. A boy with dark brown eye stared down at me. Long, brown hair reached down to his shoulders - an emo fringe covering one of his eyes. Then it clicked.

"Hey, you look like Wolf." The pair laughed - they even sounded similar.

"Ah, I see you've met my brother then. My names Jake, nice to meet you." He smiled - much like his brother's grin, while holding out a hand. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Sky, this is my younger brother, Jake. Fang's his partner Pokemon, and she generally has a sense for people with good and bad personalities. She says your a good person, so you must be alright." Wolf winked. I stood back, staring at the pair. Wolf was definatly older - about seventeen, I'd say. Jake was younger yet had a similar build to his brother - tall with a flat stomach, no properly defined muscles.

_"My Master has had me since he was five! He's fifteen, now!" _Fang shouted playfully, running up to Darkness and looking up at him. _"Wow...your a big dog!"_

In return, Darkness playfully growled, wagging his tail. Fang barked, wagging her tail back, and then the pair started chasing eachother. I laughed quietly - I've never seen Darkness this playful since he was a pup - while Jake and Wolf grinned at eachother.

"You seen Blade anywhere?" Wolf asked, smiling at his younger brother. Jake shook his head. "Maybe Blaze is ill again. She did get knocked down by that fever during the summer, bless her." I shot a confused glance at Wolf, and he quickly explained. "Blade has a Blaziken named Blaze. He's a very caring guy, so he stayed with her all during the summer. If she's not completly better, he'll just hide in our dorm until she feels well enough to come outside. Don't worry,you'll meet him later, after school."

The next few lessons passed quickly. Wolf and I are in the same year, so we both have the same lessons, while Jake is a year below us so he has a few less. Wolf tried to explain, whenever we had a break, the basics of what had happened in their school life. "We used to have another friend other than Blade - her name is Seren. You might see her in some of our lessons - she skips quite a few of them now. Anyway, last year she met this girl named Aqua - you'll probably see her too - and became great friends with her. Now, we hardly see either of them...it's sad." His eye's looked dull again, yet he tried to wave it off. "Seren used to sleep in our dorm. She was like a sister to Jake and Blade, and I fell in love with her. Yet she dumped me for another girl." I saw a spark of rage in his eyes, but it quickly died out. "I have nothing against lesbians, y'know? But you'd hate anyone that took the love of your life away. I don't even know if they're dating. All I heard, and this was before summer, is that they slept in their own dorm together, and the rumour is that they're friends with benifits." He spat the words, turning away. Razor went and sat next to him, rubbing her soft head against his chest. I saw him smile, his eyes lighting up slightly with love. "I don't want to be bitter about it. I want to live life. Just sometimes its hard when you used to spend every breathing moment with the person you love, only to lose them in a blink of an eye."

After that, we didn't really get much chance to talk. Our Battle tactic's teacher would talk for a few minutes, then check our work, so we had to keep up. However, when it came to our chance to test our tactics, there was plenty of time to talk.

I quickly paired up with Wolf, standing on one side of the room with him on the other. The room was fairly big - about the size of a quater of a football pitch. The room was set up like a standard gym - white lines dividing the area into two, the place for the trainers to stand outlined in a white box. Wolf was smiling, flicking a pokeball in his hand.

"Ready to lose?" He was smiling, green eyes sparkling. I love that look.

"Bring it." I took a pokeball from my belt, smiling slightly. "Go, Spark!" A quick flash of yellow light - and a Raichu stood on my side of the field, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"Ooo, interesting. Go, Drake!" A spark of light, and a Garchomp stood on the field. The Pokemon had a long scar down one side of his face, across his eye. I turned my head slightly in confusion.

"You don't seem like one of the people to allow their pokemon to get scared like that -"

"The poor Gabite had it when I caught him. I've tried everything, but it won't fade." Wolf quickly explained. "Anyway, enough of that. Drake, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it and use agility!" Spark began to glow, then started running as fast as he could away from Drake who blasted a dragon pulse right his way. He only just managed to dodge it, before turning around and slaming himself into Drake's chest. The Garchomp didn't seem too bothered about it, only stumbling back slightly.

"Oh Sky, it's going to take a lot more than that to take Drake down." Wolf smiled, clicking his fingers. "Drake, use dragon claw!"

"Spark, get on top of his head and use Iron Tail!" I watched as Spark quickly ran up the dragon's body, dodging his claws. Finally, he reached the top of his body, slamming his tail down on the dragon's head. Drake roared in pain, grabbing Spark with one of his claws and slamming him to the ground.

"Finish him! Use Earthquake!" Drake roared loudly, slamming his tail to the ground. The room began to shake violently, and I watched as Spark - still pinned to the ground by Drake's claw - got hit by the super effective move.

"Stop!" I shouted, running onto the field. Drake stopped immediatly, letting go of Spark who quickly ran to me, jumping into my arms. "You win...don't hurt him anymore, please."

Drake and Wolf joined me on my side of the field as I sat on the ground, nursing Spark's injuries with potions. Wolf looked slightly guilty; Drake was grinning.

"Good match. If it wasn't for the type disadvantage, you could have won that." Wolf smiled at me. I stared back up at him, finally smiling back.

_"I tried my best Sky, I swear. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." _Spark muttered, cuddling closer to me. I held the little furball close to me, smiling.

"It's alright. You did well enough, don't worry." I then turned my gaze to Wolf. "Your an excellent trainer. I must admit, I was suprised to lose, but Drake is amazing." I flashed a grin at Drake, who was puffing up his chest with pride. "But just wait...one day, I'll get you back." The pokemon didn't complain, only smiled, his fangs glinting in the light.

_"I look forward to the challenge. I'm sure your Houndoom would be up for it."_ I turned, looking at Darkness. He was sitting next to Razor, yapping about something. I just nodded, looking back down at Spark.

**Wolf's POV**

I can't help but smile when she does. Y'know, its been a while since I've had a challenge like that. Usually the sheer power of Drake's moves knock down any enemy within the first hit or so. She just needs a little more practice, then she'll be a worthy opponent for anyone. Even Drake seems happy with the fight, and that's rare. Very rare, infact.

"C'mon, let's get to our next class.." I grinned at her. Her own dark green eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled back, getting up and returning her Raichu. It kind of looks cute with her - even though she looks tough, she has a soft side that seems to break through whenever she's talking about Pokemon. Especially when she's talking about Darkness. It makes her unique.

And it seems I'm falling in love with it.


	3. Chapter 2 Marks

**Heart of Fire: Chapter 2 - Marks**

**Flames clense the soul, the heart, and in the fire we are reborn.**

**Sky's POV**

"Welcome to your room Sky! Jake sleeps over here, I sleep over here, and Blade...Blade!"

I entered the dorm with Wolf. He'd taken my hand to lead me in - I didn't complain; his hands are soo soft! The room was larger than I'd expected, square shaped, with a bed in each corner - four beds, I noticed. Each bed was decorated differently - Jake's bed in the top left corner had black covers with a blue pokeball on it; Wolf's bed in the top right had black covers with red and sky blue stripes on it. The bottom left bed had a pale skinned boy sitting on it - short, blonde hair spiked up. Next to him sat a Blaziken, a blush on her cheeks. The bottom right bed was plain - just white covers on it. Other than the beds, the rest of the room was a mess - a huge T.V attatched to one of the walls, a playstation 3 connected to it. Magazines, cd's, games - the normal shit that clutters a guy's bedroom cluttered the floor.

"Oh! Who's this?" Blade's voice was a slightly higher pitch than the two brothers. Blue eyes stared up at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"This is the new girl, Sky. Thought, y'know, she could stay with us? She can use Seren's bed and stuff..." I could hear the hurt in Wolf's voice. Blade nodded, turning to his Blaziken and smiling.

"Blaze, this is Sky our new room-mate. You understand what this means, don't you?" I turned my head slightly, looking confused at Blade. The Blaziken turned to me, smiling, her blue eyes glittering. She stood up, walking up to me, placing her claw on my chest. I looked down at the claw, then up at into her eyes. Blaze seemed to smirk at me, then a burst of flame -

**Wolf's POV**

"Stop!" I shouted, even though I knew Blaze couldn't stop. Once she's started, she can't, I know she can't, but Sky's in pain...too much pain...

"Relax Wolf. We've all been through it - let Blaze mark her. She'll be out of pain soon."

"But she didn't know it was going to happen! We all did -"

"Just stop Wolf. Just stop. It's better than someone else marking her. She'll be ok soon." I shuddered, remebering the pain myself. It was something everyone in the Dorm's did - marking each of their room-mates. It started years before I'd joined - apparently it was so that other people would know where to take a drunken friend. Now, it was almost like clan marks. Blaze is the marker in our room - flames clense the soul, the heart, and in the fire we are reborn. Or whatever. Seren had come up with that saying, and now she's gone...

Finally Sky stopped screaming, opening her eyes and looking around like a scared Skitty kitten. I ran straight back over to her, placing an arm around her to stop her from falling. Blade also stood, walking over to Blaze.

"Good job girl. Now, go lie down, your still ill and you need some rest." Blade spoke quietly, his voice filled with love. I know the pair have been dating, even though its still not accepted in most of society. He then turned to Sky, his voice harsher than I would have liked it. "It'll sting for a bit. I should have warned you, but thought it was best to get it sorted now. We've marked you as a room-mate. Wolf, if you'll do the honours?" I shuddered, walking to her, and placing my hand where Blaze's claw was. Her claw had left a print in her corset - it looked pretty cool, actually. Although I couldn't help but blush. My hand's on her chest...who wouldn't blush at that?

"Flames clense the soul, the heart, and in the fire we are reborn. Through the fire and the flames, we will always carry on." I spoke quietly, staring into her eyes. Her emerald eyes were staring into mine - I could feel her heart pounding under my hand...

"Through fire and flames, DragonForce?" She asked, her voice still filled with pain, but her eyes didn't show it. They seemed to shine with something that almost seemed unnatural. I giggled.

"Kind of. Why, you a fan?"

"Fuck yes. We feel the pain, of a lifetime lost in a thousand days - through the fire and the flames we carry ooooooonnnnn!" She sang, a wide smile on her face. I laughed, Blade giggled.

"Don't let Jake hear you sing. He loves DragonForce. Now 'cmon, this is your bed. Personalise your area however you want. As you can probably tell, we don't care how the room looks. There are a few rules though. One; no smoking in here. I don't know if you do smoke or not, but it counts for your Pokemon too. So if Dark wants to spurt some smoke, he's gotta go outside to do it. Two; you get changed in the bathroom. That's through the door over there - yeah we have an en-suite or whatever - and this stops us walking in and having an awkward moment. Three; unless we all agree, no loud metal past midnight. We're all metalheads, but sometimes sleep comes first. Sometimes." I smirked. Sky ran over and jumped onto her bed, laughing. I watched, smiling. Ah, it's gonna be good having another girl in the Dorm...

**Blade's POV**

A new girl..interesting. I can see why Wolf brought her over. I know how much he misses Seren - Hell, everyone knows! Maybe having another girl in the room really will take his mind away from her. As long as he doesn't fall in love with this girl, too. She seems nice enough, but I'm a bit worried about what might happen if she meets Aqua...

Blaze lay on my bed, breathing heavily. We'd been...busy, before the pair had walked in. Neither of them seemed to have picked up on it, though. Thank Arceus. Still, she's...errm, ill. I can't tell the others what's really been wrong - they would never understand. Ever.

"So...have you met Jake yet?" I turned to Sky. She was breathing heavily, too, but from the pain in her chest. I winced at the memory of how painful it was for me, remembering my own screams, and then Wolf's. Jake's had been the worst though.

"Y-yeah. Fang tackled me at lunch..she seems to like me, and Darkness." She smiled wide. As if that had sparked the memory, she released Darkness - a pitch black houndoom with probably the best coat I had ever seen. She's obviously taken good care of him, and maybe he's a pure bred. I know a few breeders that would kill to get their hands on him. Following suit, Wolf released Razor, who instantly jumped onto his bed and curled up. Wolf rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her and cleaning her coat slowly.

"Well, he should be home soon. I sent him out to get the new Guitar Hero, since I've wanted it for a while. You two chill till then, and get your fingers ready - we have the whole band kit scattered around, and now there's four of us..." I grinned. Wolf looked up immediatly as soon as I mentioned the game. Sky seemed to be smiling, but trying to hide it. Hmm, could be a long night...

**Seren's POV**

I sighed, leaning against the wall. Aqua wanted to scout out the area round the Dorm's - her Leader seemed interested in the college so she was their main agent on the team. He wanted to recruit me aswell by the sound of it. I'm still not sure if I want to get into that shit yet or not - so I just wait, and watch. I won't leave Aqua's side, though.

It seems like years ago, what happened mearly a few months ago. In the last college year - they start in september and end in July - I met Aqua. At the time, I'd been completly in love with Wolf - we slept together, ate together, basically breathed together. Aqua had been watching me across the room - her long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes seemed to call to me. Her clothing - a dark blue corset, and dark blue jeans, clung to her curves. She was truely irresistable. And she was making eyes at me. I walked over, we started talking...became friends... then slowly, my feelings seemed to grow to more than just best friends. I wanted her. I was falling away from Wolf with every breath, heading towards her. That was when she invited me to her Dorm. Me and Wolf...became history. Sometimes it hurts, remembering how we were. And then Aqua would breathe into my ear sweet nothings and then I'd...forget. She's now my everything.

A glimpse of someone walking towards me brought me out of my memory. Jake. Walking next to him, Fang, and she seemed to be carrying a bag in her jaws with a box poking out of it. I flicked my hair, walking towards him. Gotta keep him busy, incase he catches Aqua...

"Oh hey there Jake!" I saw him turn. Fang's eyes narrowed, but Jake seemed quite happy to walk up to me. He looked me up and down. I'd taken to Aqua's style - wearing a yellow corset to match my blonde hair, and midnight black jeans. Long, knee high yellow boots that you can't see since their underneath my jeans.

"Hey there Seren. How've you been?" He spoke quietly, as if he didn't really want to talk.

"Ah, never felt better. Everything's been going great." I saw him turn away slightly. I knew how much this would hurt him - that was the point. I'm kind of sadistic in that sense - I really enjoy seeing them in pain. "How's things been with you guys? Room empty without me?"

"Actually, we have a new room-mate! You heard about the new girl? Sky? She's joined us. She's really nice, y'know, and Fang likes her. Can't wait to spend more time, since I only met her this lunch-" He spoke quickly, obviously excited. I growled, and he stopped immediatly.

"So you've all moved on? This quickly? How could you! How fucking could you!" I shouted, flicking my hair in his face as I turned around quickly, walking away.

"At least she won't break all our hearts, and walk away from us like you." I stopped, dead in my tracks. His voice had been deep, almost dripping with hate. It hit me hard, with a sweet pain I hadn't felt for a long time. I turned, flicking a plain, red pokeball into my hand.

"Want to fight about it?" I growled, turning to him. Jake's dark eyes stared into mine.

"Your not worth the trouble, Seren. Or the name. Your star went out a long time ago. Long before you left Wolf." Ok, that really hurt. I began to think of a comeback, but Jake turned away and walked off before I could start. He flicked the finger at me, without turning to see my face, then entered the building.

And I just couldn't get out of my mind that this was the new girl's fault. That if she hadn't turned up, they'd still be wallowing in self pity. Begging for me back. Now, they don't even want to see my face...this is war!

**Jake's POV**

"Hey guys!" I walked straight into the room, Fang following me with the bag in her jaw. Blade jumped up, running over and taking the bag from her, petting her head and throwing her a Pokeblock. Fang swallowed it with a grin on her face.

"Whohoo! Took your time about it! I'll load the game up. What made you stop?" Blade spoke quickly, unpacking the guitar and the game. Wolf started to put the guitar together as I turned to Sky. She had set up her bed with a black duvet decorated in emerald flames. She lay on her bed, her eyes closed - Darkness lieing next to her. I couldn't help but smile - she looked so peaceful. Aqua never looked peaceful, not even around Seren..I find it hard to forgive either of them for what they've done to us.

"Oh, I ran into Seren. Gave her a piece of my mind." Wolf stopped working for a moment, then carried on. I didn't care about what he thought on the matter - he needs to get over her. She just wasn't right for him, and he has to understand that. I sat down on my bed, watching the boys start up the playstation. Wolf began setting up the band set - getting our other guitar, the drums, the mic.

Sky sat up suddenly, yawning, and stretching. Wolf stopped and looked up at her, and I noticed that slight sparkle that I haven't seen for..a long time. I coughed.

"Hey, Wolf, want me to sort that?" I laughed as he turned and looked at me with wide eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to give me a piece of his mind, but he came to his senses.

"Yeah, go on then." He grinned at me, then turned to Sky. "You need anything Sky?"

"N-no..sorry, guess I must have fallen asleep." Darkness sat up, nuzzling her hand until she started stroking him. "Got the game, then?"

"Yeah! We're just setting up the band kit now. You any good at hero?" I took Wolf's place setting up the rest of the band as he walked out of the room.

"Not really. I'd like to be good at it, but I can only play in medium. You?"

"Ah..we all play in expert. Usually, Wolf plays guitar, I play bass, and Blade does the drums. We've never had anyone on mic - Seren refused to play games with us. So..you willing to let us hear your singing, good or crap?" I laughed at her face. She seemed to go a strange shade of white. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah,yeah..I'll sing. Just..don't expect me to be good, ok?"

Wolf returned a few minutes later, arms filled with random food. He threw it all down on his bed; sweets, chocolate, crisps, the normal junk food crap.

"There you go kids, knock y'selves out." Wolf spoke with a quiet laugh, then walked over and picked up the controller we decided we were gonna use as the guitar. "Right! Who's on what? And what song?"

"Sky, get on the mic." She stood up, standing at the mic and tapping it. Blade walked straight over to the drums; I picked up the bass and waited. "Umm...Bat Country?" I asked.

"Alright, sure." I watched Wolf choose the song - and the difficulty which went straight on expert - and start the song.

I love playing hero myself. It gives me an adrenalin rush which only Pokemon battling can match. Of course, there are other things that can give me a higher rush but..this is pretty good. Having the full band on is even better. Wolf is most definatly a pro - he can play this on a real guitar so he's kind of got it sorted. Blade is pretty good at drums, but he still makes a few mistakes. I've been playing bass since I could hold one, so even if I say so myself I'm amazing at it.

The thing is, I didn't expect Sky to be as good as she is. She is just..amazing. As the song ended, I turned looked at Blade, who was staring at Wolf, who was staring at Sky, who was looking around like a Munchlax caught eating out of the fridge.

"What? I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Bad? Your fucking amazing! Why didn't you say you could sing!" Wolf shouted, then laughed as Dark howled in agreement.

_"Yeah Sky. Get some more confidence in yourself. You always used to sing when I was a pup to help me sleep - haven't heard you sing since, till today. You should really start again." _Dark grinned, bearing his fangs as he did so, wagging his tail. Razor huffed, and jumped from Wolf's bed to Sky's, tackling Dark.

_"Now now Dark. Was that a nice comment? Never thought I'd hear anything nice from you..."_ Razor giggled, nuzzling him. I swear, if the Houndoom could have blushed, he would have.

"Enough guys, 'cmon! I wanna carry on playing. Now, wanna do DragonForce?"

We finally stopped playing when Sky couldn't sing anymore - at about...half one in the morning. Everyone was still in a great mood, even though we're all in pain. I collapsed onto my bed which is covered in sweet wrappers thanks to everyone pigging out on the munchable stuff. Blade curled up next to Blaze in his bed; Sky and Wolf were still talking as I curled up under my blankets. Their voices, so quiet and calm, sent me to sleep...

**Sky's POV**

Darkness and Razor were fast asleep on my bed. So..I sat on the floor, not wanting to wake them, looking around. Wolf was still awake, sorting out his bed - wiping wrappers onto the floor, and crumbs. He then turned to me.

"Don't want to wake them..?" He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. I nodded in reply, still watching him intently. There are no windows in the room, so the only light came from under the dorm door, and the en-suite door. And everythings so quiet! I can hear everyone's breathing... so calming... "Hmm..you can sleep in my bed, if you want. I'll sleep on the floor, its ok." He said the last part quickly.

"Wolf, I couldn't do that. I'll just..go get changed." I walked out quickly, into the en-suite, closing the door. What the hell is going on with me? Yeah, ok, I've never felt this way before. I've never had time to have a crush on someone. I haven't even known him for long enough to feel like this! So why is my heart pounding, even now? Just..thinking about him...

A knock on the door made me jump. It was a quiet knock, but still enough to bring me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to see Wolf - his green eyes reflecting the bathroom light. Without really thinking about it, I looked him up and down - black jogging trousers. No top. His mark - a Blaziken clawprint with flames around it - visible on his skin. I placed my hand on the mark, feeling his heartbeat...racing like mine.

"Sky..?" He whispered, his deep voice sending shivers through me. I looked up into his eyes, seeing that spark that I seem to be..falling in love with. His hand came up to mine, taking it gently, weaving his fingers through mine. He moved his head down slightly, almost pressing his lips to mine -

There was a cough from outside. Wolf jumped, turning quickly - I looked around him. Nobody was awake, it just seemed like one of them had coughed in their sleep. Yet it was enough, really, to spoil the mood.

"Ah..sorry. Umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get your pj's before you got changed..?" He grinned at me, and I swear I've never been so embarrased in my life. One of those face palm moments.

"I'll just..go grab them!" I talked quickly, running out of the bathroom and to my case, rushing through it to find some pj's. Finally, I pulled a set out - a pair of black shorts, a plain black tank top. I ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me - then leaning against the door, trying to calm my breathing. He almost kissed me! I started to get undressed, still thinking about it. His skin really is so soft...so warm. I pulled on my pj's, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. It would do me no good to dwell on this. I walked out of the bathroom, going to switch the light off - and stopping.

The light outlined Wolf - who had his back to the door, hunched over slightly. Shaking. I closed the door slowly, then walked over to him.

"Wolf..?" I whispered, sitting next to him. He was hard to see - only being able to see his outline in the darkness. I still noticed the way his head turned to look at me.

"Sky...I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I haven't felt like this since Seren, and I..just, I'm scared. It's too soon to have a crush on you. It's too soon to fall in love. But I want it, want you. Sky, I'm sorry..." Even though he was whispering, I could hear the strain in his voice. Near tears. "Please..don't hate me..."

"I don't hate you...I can't hate you. Maybe someday, we'll be more Wolf..just, I can't..not yet. Not yet..." Without thinking, I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me, and I cuddled closer. "I have feelings for you, too...and I'm scared too." I felt his hand brush mine, his lips brush the top of my forehead. I unconciously shivered, cuddling closer.

"..'cmon you. Your tired." Wolf's voice seemed to be filled with love, care..he pulled the covers off his bed, then gently lay me down onto the bed. Without thinking, I pulled him down onto me.

"Stay..stay with me? Please..?" Wolf just nodded, lieing down next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I cuddled closer, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Sleep now Sky..." I heard him whisper. A mixture of his voice, the sound of his heartbeat, and his warmth sent me into probably the deepest sleep I've ever had...

**Wolf's POV**

I'm still a little shocked about what happened. How it happened. But it seemed so natural, so easy. She's..everything I could ever dream of. And she likes me, too. I rested my head ontop of hers, listening to her breathing. She seems so much calmer than Seren ever was...so much more relaxed around us. And her voice! Y'know, I never thought I'd find a voice I could liken to angel's singing, but her's...jeeze...

These thoughts keep swirling around my head, and keep coming back to the truth - I'm falling for her. Deeply.


	4. Chapter 3 Sea and Stars

**Heart of Fire: Chapter 3 - Sea and Star**

_Authors Note: Just a quick explination - Seren means Star in Welsh._

_As always, I do not own Pokemon. No matter how much I wish I did. XD and it'll nevveerrr changeeee D=_

**Seren POV**

"Today class, we'd like you to pair up with a partner. We're going to practice double battles! Now, get to it!" I snorted, leaning back in my chair. Stupid teacher, she always tries to make things sound more exciting. But its the same shit, different year. I don't understand while I'm still here.

Well actually, I do. Aqua's the reason I'm still here. And my parents always wanted me to become a gym leader, or to work under one - well paid job, not half as much hastle as if your an actual trainer. But I don't actually care. Yeah, once upon a time, when I was with Wolf, I cared about the future. Then I stopped caring. Stopped feeling. Now only Aqua can truely make me feel. And Jake, by the looks of things, is the only person who can truely make me feel pain...

I watched the class, sitting next to my love. Aqua held my hand under the desk - her hands slightly rougher than Wolf's, but I like that. We're always partners, and no teacher would ever try to change that. I noticed a few other trainers had found their own battle partners, people they always worked with. Wolf being one of them.

It's been around three weeks since Jake told me about the new girl. Rumours flew around college pretty quickly - that Wolf and Sky were an item. Both of them denied it - yet they always work together, are always close, and as far as we all know - they both slept in the same bed the first day of college. It makes my blood boil - she's taken my place in every single way. My bed. My room-mates. My ex. But they all seemed happier with her, and that really stings. I nudged Aqua.

"If you want.." Aqua started, before I began to speak, "We can fight those two idiots. But its your call." I couldn't help but grin - she knows me too well. We both stood together, walking over to them. Sky's Houndoom growled as we got closer - I growled back at him.

"Hey, kids. We'll challenge you today." I spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear, while keeping an air of authority about my voice. Sky looked up at me - I'm about as tall as Wolf, and that's about a head taller than her - and to my suprise, smiled.

"Sure! Double battle, one pokemon each ok with you?" Her smile, her voice, was so sickly sweet. I knew she was mocking me - after all, I'd seen her hard attitude. Not so caring. Doesn't give a shit, sort of thing.

"Fine by me Sweety." Aqua said in her sweet sweet voice. Wolf reached for a pokeball - Sky stopped him, whispering something into his ear. He quickly changed pokeballs, walking away to their side of the battleground. Sky followed, and we walked to ours.

"Hope your both ready to lose. Go, Sunny!" I released my Solrock, and it span around, facing the other two.

"Go, Razor!" I almost laughed as Razor ran onto the field, her fur bristling. She growled at us, and I ending up laughing aloud.

"Okay then...Go, Milotic!" Aqua shouted, releasing her beautiful partner Pokemon. The serpent turned its head to us, grinning, then turned back to our prey.

"I guess I better follow suit with the whole partner Pokemon thing. Go, Darkness!" Sky's Houndoom ran onto the field, roaring and sending a burst of flame into the air. "So, let the battle begin!" She shouted, pointing to us dramatically. It made me feel sick that she was taking this so childishly.

"Milotic, use Surf!" Aqua shouted. Solrock floated higher into the air as the Milotic beat its tail on the ground twice, then forcing a pulse of water from her mouth - creating a small on land tsunami.

"Darkness, use Dark Pulse!" Darkness ran infront of Razor, charging the pulse and then releasing it as the tsunami hit - splitting it into two and allowing the Pokemon to avoid being hit. A clever tactic, if an annoying one.

"Razor, use Crunch on Milotic!" Razor ran forward at her amazing speeds, straight towards Milotic.

"Sunny, start charging solarbeam. Milotic, knock Razor back with Hydro Pump." I ordered the Pokemon quietly. The pair charged, ready for their moves -

"Now! Darkness use Fire Blast! Vapourise the water!" Sky shouted. As Milotic released her Hydro Pump, Dark sent out a massive burst of flame, hitting the water and instantly vapourising it - as well as burning Milotic's mouth. She flinched back, roaring in pain - leaving the gap open for Razor to latch her jaws around her neck. Milotic screamed in even more pain, and I saw Aqua shudder; I know for a fact her Milotic has never lost before.

"Sunny, use Solarbeam now! Knock Razor off of her!" I shouted, panic rising in my voice. We can't lose to the kids, we just can't.

"Darkness, use Agility and knock Sunny out of place!" Sky's command hit home. The idea wasn't to scratch and claw their way into a win - it was to use Sunny's own super effective move to know Milotic out, then double team Sunny to the floor!

"Sunny! St-" Too late. Sky's Houndoom knocked Sunny out of place just enough; Razor pivoted on her hind legs and put Milotic straight into the firing line. Sunny released the attack, unable to stop itself, hitting Milotic and knocking her out.

"Stop!" Aqua shouted. I turned suddenly to watch her - she didn't seem to be in pain, or in shock..she just seemed to stop caring suddenly. "Enough is enough. You win, through trickery, not pure strength."

"It's called tactics. Sometimes, you need to use them when you have a type disadvantage. Remember?" Sky spoke quietly, not harshly, yet it still made me growl.

"Fuck you. Strength is the only way to go. The weak deserve to die." Aqua answered back, growling. I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

"'Cmon hunny...let's leave the kids practice their trickery. We would have won, anyway." I tried to sound confident on the last part, but somehow I knew it wouldn't have been. Sky's Houndoom is stronger than any pokemon I've ever seen. No firetype I've ever seen have been able to vapourise a Hydro Pump. That only ever happens in stories, fairytales...not a real life battle situation. I took Aqua's hand and pulled her away, yet her eyes were still glued on Sky.

"Aqua..?"

"She's good. Boss will want to hear about her. She might be the one he needs - or at least, that Houndoom might be. What do you think?" Aqua whispered, leaning up close to me.

"I think your off of your head. She's nothing special." I growled back. Aqua giggled, leaning over and biting my ear.

"Now now Seren. Don't get jealous."

**Wolf's POV**

I can't help but grin. I didn't expect Sky's plan to work as well as it did. Maybe, y'know, I should trust her judgement a little more in class. She kept a cool head throughout that, even though I could tell she wanted to rip Seren apart.

It's been around three weeks since the start of term. Since the first day I met her, and the first day we slept together. That was a hella an awkward moment. I was the first awake, but I just..wanted to lie there and watch her sleep for a bit. Her head resting my chest...Blade woke up and noticed us, and started laughing. Sky and Jake both woke up at the same time, sending those two into hysterics too. I expected the pair to be angry - instead they only decided to tease us. It was enough to stop us sleeping together again, although we've just kept growing closer. Occasionally holding hands, almost kissing, cuddling up while watching the other two play games. Y'know, maybe I should ask her out, but I'm scared of ruining this. That's not the only thing I've learn't about her, though.

She only ever seems to wear corsets during the day, tank tops for night or sleeping. Her headphones never come off, and she always has music playing - power metal, thrash metal. She doesn't talk to her parent's, but she's always calling the old couple who run the daycare in Goldenrod. Usually about one of her Pokemon she's left there - I still don't know what it is. She won't tell me! And there's still things I don't know yet, secrets she just won't say.

"Wolf?" Sky smiled as she spoke, gently stroking my hand with hers.

"Oh, sorry, was just thinking about stuff. Y'know, maybe I should take you off the site? On a..date, somewhere?" I felt her hand jolt slightly when I said date, so I started panicing too. "W-We don't have to! Doesn't have to be a da-"

"Shut up Wolf, you should know how much I like you." She shot me a sly look, with a massive grin. "I'd love to go on a date with you." She suddenly went quiet. "Well... maybe not off site." I turned my head slightly, confused. She noticed, and muttered under her breath. "A close friend of mine wouldn't like it. And he'd know."

"Ooo, a he? An ex?" I winked at her, and she blushed bright red. Trying to hide it, she cuddled up close to me, hiding her head against my chest.

"Y-you could say that.." She whispered, and I wrapped my arms around her. She'd gone completly silent, her breathing even slowing to an almost impossible rate. I looked down at her, slightly afraid of what was happening.

"What's wrong, Sky..?" I asked, holding her slightly closer. For a moment, nothing happened, then suddenly she burst out of my arms with a smile on her face.

"N-Nothing! Everything's fine!" Shocked at the change of mood, I cocked my head slightly. She laughed, a soft, sweet laughter - and my heart started to pound. I just can't help but love that laugh... "I no longer have to worry about that. But still, I'd prefer to stay on site. Pleaaseee?" She looked up at me with those big, beautiful eyes, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. I'm not sure what we could do as a date here, but -"

"Wolf. Every day is like a date with you." I turned to her. Her voice seemed to go quiter, quite sweet. "You make me feel like there is nothing in this world that could go wrong. To me, that's better than going out to the movies, or whatever couples do..." She suddenly shut her mouth, blushing bright red.

"Oh, so we're a couple now, are we?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"N-no that never mean't to come out!" She gasped, still blushing bright red like a tomato, her eyes sparkling..

"I wouldn't mind if we were, Sky. Y'know, I've wanted to ask you out, but I never wanted this to end.." I stepped closer.

"And is it going to end?" She stepped closer.

"No.." I moved up close, wrapping my arms around her.

"Then do it.." Her voice seemed to go quieter with that. Then, slowly, her arms wrapped around my waist. Her eyes looked up into mine. A smile spread across her face.

"Sky...will you go out with me..?" I whispered, bringing my face down to hers...

"Yes." It was all she whispered, before placing her lips on mine - sending me to what I can only describe as heaven.

**Author's Note: Right! Hope you liked this chapter! ^^ Sorry if my writing style has changed - this computer has been dead for a long time, and I've had to carry this chapter (and the next) on after this long break. Hopefully, I will keep up with this story this time ^^. Reviews and messages are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4 Blazing Fire

_A/N Alright! This chapter is different from the others, linking another character into the story. With each character I add, I will be doing a backstory to how they get to the college, or whatever. Hopefully, this works out ok._

**Heart of Fire Chapter 4 - Backstory One - Blazing Fire**

I stood perfectly still, watching the nearby lava flow. I love it up here - the one place along the hills that was warm but not too hot - closer to the source of the lava the heat becomes unbearable, yet some trainers still run in it,in search for rare pokemon. The obseratory, just across from me, stands out in the early morning light, yet I only ever notice it due to the wind coming from that direction. Around me, the charmanders native to the area basked in the morning light, heating up next to the lava flow. With a smile, I reach down and stroke one on its soft underbelly, smiling as he emmits a small but happy sigh. Life up here is good.

_I see you still haven't left home yet, Blaze._

I turned, looking up at the legendary dog - Entei. He seemed to be smiling at me, with his fangs glinting in the light. I didn't answer, only looking away and staring at the lava.

_You can't stay here forever. I didn't bring you here, to let you stay here forever. _

I'd made a good home here. It was a lonely life, but the Pokemon kept me company. I don't care about human company. Human's were the ones who brought me here, who near killed me. Entei saved me. He helped nurse me back to help, build my little house next to the lava flow. He taught me how to train my charmander, Coal, until he evolved into charazard. In a way, Entei has been my parent, and I'm scared of losing him.

_Please, Blaze. There are others like you out there. Remember who I named you after?_

Ah yes. He'd met a halfbreed, named Flame a few years ago, and she owned another halfbreed who was more Blaziken than human - named Blaze. Entei seemed to have been touched by their relationship, and so named me after the halfbreed - even though I am completly human. I didn't even have a name, till I was fourteen. Now, at seventeen, he's asking me to leave the only home I've ever known...

_She's there,you know. The one I've told you about. She's the one I need you to go to. _

I lifted my head at this, turning to look Entei in the eye. She's there? She'll look after me...

_Yes, Blaze. Sky's there. And I'm sure she'll be quiet happy to look after her brother. Now; come. We need to get you ready for college. Bring Coal..._

A few hours later, I didn't look like a hermit. Entei allowed me to ride him to this person living on the outskirts of a busy town. I've never truely seen the outside world - so I don't know the geography of the region. He talked to her, and she nodded quickly. An hour later, and I'd had a hair cut - my long black hair now cut to shoulder length, with a fringe covering one of my eyes. Although I didn't understand this, the woman said it was a style that suited me. I couldn't complain. Next, she fitted me with some strange clothing - a pair of blue trousers she called jeans, and a top that seemed to be a little tight fitting. It was black, with orange and gold flames curling around it in celtic patterns. She finished off by showing me how to tie shoe laces - making me wear these strange orange boots with hard toe-caps.

"There we go! As good as new! Would you like to see?" I nodded, looking at Entei who was smiling. The woman brought a mirror - I'd seen one of these before - and stood it up infront of me. I gasped, falling back onto Entei,who was now roaring with laughter.

I've never really seen myself before. Sometimes I'd catch my reflection in the water, or Entei would bring me back a shard of mirror since he knows I like shiny objects. But at those times I was covered in mud, or messy - now, clean and tidy..I guess I couldn't recognise myself. My body - thin but built pretty well - seemed to get highlighted a lot by the clothes I'm wearing. My skin is a lighter shade than I thought - but not really that pale. My eyes and hair...

_You've changed. I've tried to explain to you before what being around me would do to you, but I guess you didn't understand. Having a heart of fire can cause physical changes to the human body, when around a flame legendary or if they spend too much time around fire. You've done both._

I listened while gently touching my face. My teeth looked more like fangs - my hair, although black at the top, seemed to have turned golden at the tips. And my eyes..seemed to be like the lava that flowed near my home...

"Beautiful. I must admit, he's turned out the best of the children you've brought up, Entei. Have you heard from his sister? I'd really like to design her an outfit, too-"

_His sister is already in college. She does not know of her brother, yet. I meant to tell her last time I saw her, but..I guess, I never really had the chance. Her parents no longer speak to her - most sad, really._

Parents..."Entei." I whispered. He turned his head. My voice - unusually deep for anyone, really, always catches his attention. Probably because I don't speak very often. "Why didn't you take me back to my parents?"

Both the woman and Entei went silent. Finally, Entei's voice entered my mind. _Your Mother and Father work for Team Rocket. They were not bad people, when you and your sister were born - twins. Just, sadly, you were captured by another team..Team Aqua. When that happened, your parents threw themselves into their work - I was the one who taught your sister about breeding. _I noticed him blushing slightly under his fur. _And got her to join that line of work. Otherwise, she would probably be a Rocket by now. _

"She isn't a trainer?" I asked. "But even I have a Pokemon. I have Coal. I'm a trainer, in that sense."

_She's now a trainer. She's training at the college to become a better trainer. You two have a lot to catch up with..she has a Houndoom. A very special Houndoom._

"I'm sorry to but in." We both turned to look at the woman. She cringed, looking away, before speaking. "I have other people coming to visit soon. And I know Entei, you don't like company."

_I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. You know to call if you need me. Blaze, on my back, now. _

**Sky's POV**

"..and so, that is the legend of the fire heart. Any questions?" My teacher stood at the front of the class, preaching as normal. I'd been drawing a small heart with a flame around it while she recounted the legend, knowing she had most of it wrong. But what I knew, others didn't - and that was the way it had to stay.

"What's a fire heart again?" Blade asked. He'd been interested in this, of course having Blaze gave him every right to be. Still, I sighed and sat back, listening carefully.

"You see, a fire heart is said to be a gem, locked inside the volcano in which Entei is born. It contains ultimate power over the element of fire. It is also written in the texts of Arceus, that Pokemon and human's alike can be born with parts of the fire heart within them. We don't know how it happens, only that it happens so that someone one day can recover the fire heart."

"What happens when the fire heart is recovered?" I asked. It was one of the things Entei would never tell me.

"It can be used for good or evil. The fire heart belongs as a part of a set - every element has a jewl that controls it, but the fire heart is most known,since it is the base. The fire heart is placed down first; then Aqua's tear - the water jewl; then earthen spirit - this is a set of tiny jewls that together give the power but only while all together; and finally Air's soul - the jewl of the air, made in the shape of a wing. The others react with eachother on their own accord, but the fire heart is the only one that can create the reaction. Without it, nothing major will happen." She shivered, looking down at her hands for a moment. "Once upon a time, the other jewls were recovered. All but the fire heart. Then..well, evil took its toll. As far as any evidence can point, Team Rocket currently have all but Aqua's tear and the fire heart. Team Aqua have Aqua's tear..."

I just nodded and leaned back on my chair, still drawing. Wolf was looking across at me, confused. Of course, he doesn't have a clue what's going through my head right now. It doesn't matter, either way. Nobody can reach the fire heart. No one. It needs the twins of fire to open - two children, brother and sister, both with a heart of fire. The chances of that ever happening are incredibly low - after all, someone with a heart of fire must be blessed by a legendary for it to be awakened, and I doubt very many ever have...

"As long as the gems are never united, nothing bad will -" The teacher had started talking, but a knock at the door distracted her. "Come in?"

"Hello Miss. I'd like to bring a late student into class - his name is Blaze, and I believe his sister is here..." A male teacher I've never seen before led a boy by the hand. About my height, black hair with blonde tips, golden eyes -

Golden eyes!

"Hi..my name is Blaze Hackett. Is my sister here?"

**Blaze POV **

What happened next came in a blur. A girl I'd almost instantly spotted across the class from me stiffened as she saw me. She probably knew what the eyes, and even the hair meant. But her reaction when I spoke my name.

"The one having a fit right now, that's your sister." One of the boys in the class laughed. The boy sitting next to her growled at the other, helping my sister to sit up. Instead, she flipped herself onto her feet, and came at a mad dash towards me, stopping just short. Staring into my eyes, as I stared into hers.

I'm only slightly taller than her. Slightly darker skin. Different hair colour - although her's is slightly red, so she's obviously been near Entei. Even her green eyes had that slight spark of flame dancing around..

"I don't have a brother." The way she said it, softly, showed her confusion. I found myself feeling sorry for her. "My - our - I don't know, parents would have told me. They...who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Blaze. A close friend of ours -" I noticed the way she looked at me, so I nodded. Her eyes lit up. "He brought me here. Told me to find you, and to enroll. He was the one who told me that your my sister. Ok? Believe me?"

"Yes." The way she answered - quiet, soft; obviously amazed - hit a cord. And then she hugged me.

Apparently, human's hug eachother as a sign of affection.

**Aqua's POV**

FUCK! Sitting up, blinking, staring the pair down. So this is Blaze. The one boss mentioned. He should lead us to the Heart of Fire, if trained correctly. It shouldn't take very long...

I turned to Seren, smiling. She cocked her head, and I nodded towards the new boy. She turned, stared him out, and then mouthed the words; He's the one? I nodded, grinning and taking her hand in mine underneath our desk. Boss would be proud, very proud, of us if we could gain Blaze to our side. We may even be allowed to leave this shit hole...

"Seren, it's your job to get him to join our dorm. Get him away from Sky. And with luck, he'll be on our side within two weeks..."

**Blaze's POV**

Finally, she let go. The teacher made some stupid comment about leaving the family reunion till later, and told us to take a seat. Sky returned to her original place - by that weird boy who seemed to fuss over her. I took the last empty seat - next to two girls. They both smiled at me.

"Hey. My name's Seren, and this is Aqua!" The girl named Seren said. The girl next to her, Aqua, waved at me. "We'll look after you, if you want..."


End file.
